pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Museum Of Mysteries
Summary Scooby-Doo and the gang are on their way to the beach only to stop at the Adventure Bay Museum which is haunted Charecters * Ryder * Ranger * Katie * Ace * Danny * Rubble * Scooby-Doo * Shope * Tyler * Kevin * Roach * Fred * Sunset Shimmer * Shaggy * Velma * Daphne Transcript (Title has Ryder on it) Ryder:Pups and the Museum Of Mysteries (We open on the Mystery Machine speeding through Adventure Bay) Fred:Boy a day with no school. Velma:It's only the middle of May and we are not going on half days. Daphne:Yeah and noting then Adventure Bay to have summer start. Shaggy:Like yeah man. Scooby-Doo:No mysteries. (Fred sees something) Fred:Hold the phone. (They stop at the museum and tons of police cars are there) Curator:And so everyone is frightened and I don't know what's going on. Shope:Dont worry professor we'll do this. Roach:Yeah!Wait what? Tyler:But Mem and Zem didn't want us to get caught in trouble. Sunset:Maybe perhaps me and my friends can help. Curator:Thank you all but I already hired Ryder and the Mystery Patrol. (The Mystery Patroller arrives) Ryder:Maybe they can help us professor. Fred:Can we help too? Ryder:Sure Fred. (Scene Changer:Cali's badge) Daphne:Jeepers what a spooky museum. Professor:It's my life's work but sadly I only had to close it only because the place is supposedly haunted. I never used to believe in ghosts or monsters but something is scaring everyone away. Velma:Don't worry professor we'll investigate this mystery. (Scooby gets a sandwich out of Shaggy's bag) Sunset:You said it Daphne and Twilight would of liked to come here. Shaggy:Like leave it to us to run into a haunted museum on our way to the beach. Fred:OK gang let's split up and look for clues. (Daphne and Fred are by a picture of Bloodbeard) Daphne:What a creepy picture I wonder if these are. (Comes to life) Fred:Daphnw look out! (Soward is through to the picture of a man tied to a tree with an apple on his head it hits the apple) (Pirate laughs) Daphne:This looks like a clue. (Picks up a pice of paper it's a shipment of stuff being sold to somewhere) (Scene Changer:Scooby's badge) Tyler:We'll be in here right Roch? Roch:Right Tyler. (Opens it and a ghost pops out) Tyler:Zoinks! (Cuts to Kevin and Shope) Shope:Kevin stop it! Kevin:You won't to kiss me Shope. I know you won't to. Shope:I'd rather kiss the street. (A ghost comes from a painting) Kevin:Look out a ghost! Shope:(Not buying it)Nice try. (Ghost taps on her) (She turns and is scared) Shope:I think this place might really be haunted. Velma:(Comes over)Me too I saw a bunch of pantings turn into monsters. Sunset:With exhibits like that no wonder this museum shut down. Shaggy:(OS)Like everyone over here it's the safest. (They walk through a hall of mirrors) Danny:Only just a hall of mirrors. Ace:Wait a second go back. Shaggy:Why? Can't I just smile and wave hello? (Three ghosts appear upon the mirrors) Jake:Whoa dude! Time to say goodbye. Ryder:Shh this room contains the mysteries of science. Shope:There must be a clue in here cause the only this we got is that pice of paper Daphne found. Roch:Uh what about this? (Shows them a ghost mask) Kevin:Now that's a clue. Ace:If only there was another clue. Velma:Maybe if we can reconnect the power to help find it (Light goes out Scooby goes rut-roh) Shope:Velma did you pull the wrong wire? Velma:I did Shope. Ace:This oughta do it. (The exhibits are all monsters Space Kook 10'000 Volt Ghost and Captain Cutler) Shaggy:Like we gotta get outta here man! Shope:Hurry this way! Ace:Who knew science could have so many ghosts? (They run down a hall Scooby is far behind with the ghost behind him) Scooby:Raggy! Relp! Its a g-g-Ghost! Help! (Velma and Shope lost their glasses) Velma:My glasses! I can't see without my glasses! Shope:My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses! (A mummy comes out) Tyler:What a night for a knight. Roch:It's behind us isn't it? Tyler:Quiet Roach! He'll here us! Roach:I'm trying but I'm so hungry. Sunset:Watch out this ghost an conger fire. Daphne:The heat will ruin my hair. Katie:You worried about you hair we'll be burnt. Jake:Watch out for this. Kevin:Yeah these exhibits are getting to hot. Ryder:Let's go! Rubble:Look behind us! Ace:Yeah the fire reveals a secret passageway. Shaggy:Let's hope it leads to the kitchen. (They enter a secret hallway) Velma:Looks like someone's been using this hall to set traps. Ace:I think we need to catch this ghost. Shope:We'll need to set our own trap. (They get to work on the trap) Shope:This goes here that swings out through there. Ace:The only thing left is the bait. Shaggy:No way man! I'm not gonna do it. Danny:Me nether! Tyler:Last time we played Scooby-Doo it was Kevin who did Shaggy I did Fred. So no. Try asking Scooby Rubble and Roach. (They pop out of a costume trunk) Scooby:I'll Scooby-Dooby-Doo it. Rubble:And I'll Rubble-Double-Doo it too. Roach:And I'll Roachy-Doachy-Doo it too. Fred:Great Scooby. You deserve a Scooby Snack. Ryder:And you deserve a Rubble Snack Rubble. Kevin:And you deserve a Roachy Snack Roach. Tyler:We withdraw our thing and we wanna help. Shaggy:In exchange for a Scooby Snack Rubble Snack and Roachy Snack. Ranger:Yeah sure Shaggy you can get a Scooby Snack and Danny can have a Rubble Snack and Tyler can have a Roachy Snack...... (They cheer) Ranger:After you find the ghost and lure him into the trap. Shaggy:The things I do for a Scooby Snack. Tyler:OK here goes nothing. (Cuts to them running) Scooby:Look out! Roach:We found the ghost! Rubble:uh oh. Shaggy:He's like right behind us! Man I'm gonna need a hand full of Scooby Snacks after this! Danny:I'm gonna need a hand full of Rubble Snacks too after this! Tyler:I'm gonna need a hand full of Roachy Snacks after this too! Scooby:A whole box of Scooby Snacks! Rubble:And a whole box of Rubble Snacks too! Roach:And a whole box of Roachy Snacks! Shaggy:Gangway! Scooby:Coming through! (Steps on Shaggy's foot) Shaggy:Ow watch it! Scooby:Sorry Shaggy. Tyler:We gotta get outta here! Shaggy:Yeah but which way man! Scooby:Left! Shaggy:Right! Scooby:No left! Shaggy:No the other right! Scooby:Dohhhhhh-ooooo! Danny:Maybe if we're quiet he won't here us. Shaggy:Good point. Velma:(Ups on the beams)You have to be quiet Shaggy. Scooby:Yeah Shaggy. Shhh. Sunset:Those ghosts just don't know when to quit. Jake:Dont worry Sunset. Ranger:Yeah our trap is all ready to go only thing left is too lure him in. Daphne:Come on everyone this way! Velma:The traps all set. Shope:Just lure the ghost into possession.(Roach Scooby and Rubble's shadows are shown the tiptoe Rubble and Scooby do it on hind legs) A little more.(They do) Only one more step. (They look around the ghost gives them a jump scare they scream and run) Fred:Now gang! (The trap works net comes out from under) Kevin:We caught him! (The Professor is in the Egyptsion wing and Scooby is in treasure holding a setter) Kevin:We caught him Professor. And he's really. (Ryder pulls the mask off) All:The professor's brother!? Professor:(Shocked)But why? Sunset:He wanted the museum's treasure all for himself. Danny:So he faked the exhibits being haunted. Ranger:Which explains that shipment paper Daphne found. Shope:Using these props to try and scare everyone away to do and shut down the museum. Brother:And I would have gotten away with it too! If it were't for you meddling kids! (They laugh) (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol symbol) (The next Day the Mystery Machine is parked out front of the Soda Shop) (Inside at the gang's booth the Super noobs are in the right one while the Mystery Patrol are in the left one) Fred:Hey listen to this gang.(Reads newspaper)Meddling Kids Solve Mystery! (Picture of them and the Supernoobs the Paw Patrol kids and Rubble and Scooby the professor and his brother Jake and Sunset headline is above) Fred:Adventure Bay Museum assistant curator and brother of curator taken into custody by police. (Cuts to Scooby) Velma:(OS)Well that closes the mystery. (He sucks up everyones drinks) Daphne:How did Scooby do that? Fred:I guess that's another mystery. (Scooby chuckles and brakes the fourth wall by winking) Jake:Oh Scooby. Shope:He so silly. (They all laugh) (We iris on Scooby) Trivia The Supernoobs make their first appearance in the serious Sunset Shimmer joins the Mystery Patrol This is based off of the Abu Dhabi ride Scooby-Doo Museum Of Mysteries This is the first time we see Sunset Shimmer without the rest of the Equestria Girls This is the second time we see Jake without Everest the first was in Pups and the Ghost CabinCategory:Season 5 Category:Crossovers